Terkutuk
by ginichito
Summary: Luce mati. Dan itu yang terjadi. Berulang-ulang. Tetapi, mungkin tidak harus seperti itu. [Untuk challenge #KalimatMemotivasi].


**TERKUTUK**

**Disclaimer: **Fallen Series by Lauren Kate. I don't take any profit.

**Characters: **Lucinda Price, Daniel Grigori.

**Warning: **Canon.

* * *

><p><strong>Lhasa, Tibet. 30 April 1100.<strong>

Daniel Grigori tahu Lucinda Price dan rombongan keluarganya akan datang hari ini. Kemarin mereka berduka. Kematian suami Luce, Cameron Blare, di rumah terbakarnya membuat wanita itu frustasi.

Daniel adalah malaikat kematian Luce. Melihat Luce lahir, tumbuh, menjadi gadis lima belas tahun, tumbuh lagi, dan saat umurnya mencapai tujuh belas, Daniel akan melihat Luce mati. Berlanjut dan berlanjut. Daniel akan ada disaat Luce mati. Itu perintah Tuhan untuknya. Dan akan tetap seperti itu sampai dunia menua.

"Kakak, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku." Luce datang memeluknya, menangis di bahunya.

Skenario baru yang Tuhan buat saat ini; Daniel kakak Cam, Cam suami Luce, Cam mati, kemudian Daniel akan melihat Luce mati, sebentar lagi. Dan ini akan berulang dengan skenario lain di tempat lain.

Daniel mengusap lembut punggung Luce yang bergetar, "Ini bukan salahmu, Sayang."

Luce mendongak, "Lalu salah siapa, Kak? Tuhan begitu?"

Daniel menghirup napas dalam, "Mungkin," jawabnya.

_Ya, mungkin._

**…**

Daniel melihat ke bawah menara Tibet, tempat Luce melempar dirinya dan berdarah di atas aspalnya. Wanita itu menulis surat dan mengatakan dia tidak sanggup hidup sebagai janda. Daniel malaikat kematian Luce. Jadi, dia orang yang akan mencatat ini dalam buku dosa Luce, kemudian ini akan berulang lagi di tempat lain, dengan catatan dosa lainnya.

Daniel menghirup napas dalam, sebelum dia berhamburan menjadi debu. Dilempar Tuhan ke tempat lain, dengan skenario lain, namun dengan akhir yang masih sama.

_Gadis yang dia cintai mati._

* * *

><p><strong>Central Greendland, Musim Dingin. 11 Desember 1740.<strong>

Daniel melihat pertunjukan teater mereka, dengan tema _Sleeping Beauty,_ karya sastra baru yang popular saat ini. Penari balet utama mereka adalah Lucinda Price, seorang gadis keturunan pertama raja yang ingin bebas.

Beberapa minggu lagi gadis itu akan dinobatkan sebagai ratu Greendland, menggantikan ayahnya yang sangat berambisi dengan tahta. Tapi, sayangnya Luce keberatan, katanya dia ingin lepas, menjadi penari balet handal. Dia menolak tahta.

"Aku berhasil, Sayang." Luce datang memeluk Daniel di balik panggung, menangis haru. Daniel tersenyum.

Skenario yang Tuhan buat kali ini adalah: Daniel kekasih Luce yang tercinta, Luce puteri seorang penguasa Greendland, Luce mencintai balet, Luce tidak ingin menjadi penerus tahta, Luce adalan _dandelion_ bebas.

"Ya, kau berhasil," bisik Daniel serak. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berpesta di tempat biasa? Aku traktir," kata Daniel, mengelus sayang rambut hitam Luce.

Luce terkekeh ringan. "Tunggu aku," jawabnya.

_Selamanya, Luce._

**…**

Daniel berdiri kaku. Beberapa menit yang lalu Daniel menyusup ke dalam istana, mencari Luce di kamarnya. Kemudian, Daniel masuk dan menemukan Luce sudah terbaring dengan mulut berbusa. Gadis itu minum racun. Luce meninggalkan surat untuknya, Luce meminta maaf karena tidak bisa berjuang dengannya lebih lama lagi.

Luce berkata kalau ayahnya membunuh guru baletnya, membuang bayi mungil gurunya, dan melemparkan teman-teman baletnya ke tempat pelacuran para penjaga. Dan ini semua terjadi karena keegoisan Luce menentang ayahnya yang licik. Luce tidak bisa menanggung rasa malu ini lebih lama lagi.

Jadi, Luce memilih untuk meminum racun. Meninggalkan Daniel dalam kesendirian lagi. Daniel menghirup napas lagi, memburam dan siap dilemparkan oleh Tuhan ke skenario lain, tempat lain.

_Namun, masih dengan akhir yang sama._

* * *

><p><strong>Helston, Inggris. 21 Juni 1854.<strong>

Lagi, Tuhan membuat skenario baru yang menyakitkan. Luce mati bunuh diri karena tidak kuat menerima perjodohan dengan Daniel, seorang pengusaha rempah-rempah. Luce mencintai Cam, kekasihnya yang miskin. Kemudian Daniel terlempar lagi ke tempat lain.

* * *

><p><strong>Versailles, Perancis. 14 Februari 1908.<strong>

Kali ini Tuhan membuat Luce mati menembak kepalanya dengan pistol, dan kekasihnya Cam mati meminum racun. Mereka mati di dalam gereja, di tempat suci. Mereka mati karena, kali ini, Tuhan membuat Cam dalam wujud wanita. Percintaan wanita dan wanita tabu saat ini. Kemudian Daniel terlempar lagi ke tempat lain. Melihat belahan jiwanya mati merenggang nyawa.

* * *

><p><strong>Savannah, Georigia. 27 November 2009.<strong>

Sudah cukup.

Daniel lelah menjalani kutukan yang diberikan Tuhan. Dulu, Daniel adalah malaikat penjaga yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk Luce. Setiap manusia memiliki malaikat penjaga. Hanya saja, Daniel jatuh pada pesona Luce, dan Tuhan mengutuk mereka. Tidak boleh ada cinta diantara malaikat dan manusia. Daniel diturunkan derajat menjadi malaikat kematian, ironisnya kematian Luce.

Tapi, Daniel tahu mereka sudah cukup menjalani hukuman ini. Sudah waktunya untuk berhenti.

Skenario yang Tuhan buat kali ini adalah: Luce tidak direstui menjalin hubungan dengan Daniel, si pelukis amatiran yang tidak punya masa depan jelas. Luce putus asa, kemudian menabrakkan dirinya di truk yang sedang ngebut, di persimpangan Revenue. Kemudian, Daniel datang lima menit setelah kepala Luce berdarah. Dan Luce mati.

Tidak, tapi kali ini Daniel akan menyalahi takdir, dan datang secepat mungkin sebelum kejadian itu. Jadi, sekarang Daniel berlari ke Revenue.

**…**

"Hentikan, Luce!" teriak Daniel.

Daniel menarik tangan Luce sebelum truk sampah kuning itu menyentuh Luce-nya yang rapuh dan berharga. Jantung Daniel berdetak menyakitkan, tapi rasa lega mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Daniel menghembuskan napas.

"Ke-kenapa?" Luce terengah, air mata mengalir sampai lehernya. "Ke-kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Bukankah kau sudah menyerah akan diriku?" cerca Luce, memukul dada Daniel tak terima. "Lepaskan aku, Daniel. Biarkan aku mati," lanjutnya lagi.

Daniel mengelus lembut rambut Luce, "Tidak seperti _dulu,_" katanya penuh misteri. "Kali ini kita akan berjuang bersama," lanjutnya lagi, mengecup ubun-ubun Luce khidmat.

"Kita akan kabur?" Tanya Luce dengan mata membola. Daniel mengangguk.

"Dan membuat kastil untuk kita berdua, ribuan pelayan, dan anak-anak yang lucu, 'kan?" Tanya Luce lagi. Daniel mengangguk lagi, kali ini dibarengi dengan senyum teduhnya yang handal.

"Mungkin masalah kastil akan ditunda," bisik Daniel serak. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" timpal Luce heran.

"Tak cukup satu tempat untuk mencari sebuah kebahagiaan, Luce," kali ini Daniel menjawab mantap, menatap langit dengan mata nyalang, tahu di atas sana Tuhan sedang murka. Tapi nanti, hukuman yang Daniel akan dapatkan dari Tuhan, nanti dia urus belakangan.

Untuk kali ini saja, Daniel akan mengubah takdir yang sudah Tuhan tulis untuknya dan wanita cantiknya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan ini semua, Daniel." Daniel tersenyum mendengar celotehan Luce.

_Ya, Daniel juga tidak sabar.  
><em>

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote: <strong>Tapi surga telah dikunci dan disegel. Kita harus melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia untuk melihat apakah mungkin ada pintu belakang yang dibiarkan terbuka.


End file.
